


Eternal Love

by blueklaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueklaine/pseuds/blueklaine
Summary: Trigger Warning: Major character d*ath
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 7





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Major character d*ath

**_Lima, 2010_ **

“Wallet, phone, jacket.” Blaine muttered to himself, double-checking that he had everything for his first date. The teenager had just arrived at the Hummels’ house to pick up Kurt. Remembering the last thing he needed, Blaine opened the car door and reached over to the passenger side of his car, grabbing the flowers that were resting on the faux leather seat. With the bouquet in hand, he shut the car door and made his way up the driveway.

Blaine reached the front door and raised his right hand to knock on the blue painted wood, a smile plastered on his face. Rocking back and forth slightly, he waited for someone to answer. 

“Blaine.” The boy on the other end said breathlessly as the door flew open. Blaine’s smile immediately turned genuine the minute he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway. 

“Kurt, hi.” He returned with a shy smile. Unsure of what to do, the two stared at each other for a moment before laughing.

“Um, I’m just about ready. I just need to grab my jacket.” Kurt leaned to the right from his place in front of Blaine, taking a long black jacket off of his coat rack. Quickly but carefully, he buttoned it up.

“Okay, ready.” The two silently cut through Kurt’s front yard, reaching Blaine’s car and getting in on their respective sides. The latter settled into the driver’s seat, starting the engine and turning the radio on low volume. 

“So,” Kurt said as he buckled his seatbelt. “Those are some nice flowers.”

Blaine looked down at the bouquet in his left hand. “Oh my god, Kurt. I am so sorry, I totally forgot.” He presented the flowers to the other boy sheepishly. “These are for you.” 

Kurt just laughed. “They’re beautiful. Thank you, Blaine.” He kissed him on the cheek.

“Oh, and um. They’re daffodils which means they represent new beginnings. I thought it made sense, you know.”

“They’re wonderful.”

**_Grocery Store, Lima, 2011_ **

“Damn it.” Kurt muttered. “We forgot the milk. Finn’s going to be so upset if we don’t bring it home.”

Blaine leaned over his boyfriend’s right shoulder, looking at the slightly crumpled piece of paper. Somehow, the milk remained untouched in the middle of the grocery list, forgotten amongst the other neatly crossed-off items. He moved his eyes from the page and put a hand on Kurt’s arm. “Tell you what: You stay here and I’ll run in and get the milk.” Blaine gave him a small kiss on the cheek as he walked back into the shop.

Briskly, he moved across the store to the dairy section, his eyes scanning the various milk options before finding the right one. Humming to himself, he grabbed it out of the case and began to walk back to the register.

But something caught his eye.

Right at the front of the store was a display of flowers, and Blaine felt himself wandering over. He picked up one of the bright bunches, reading the label. “Magnolias. These white flowers represent a love for nature.” He et the bunch back in the display and picked up a new one. “Gardenias are meant to represent secret love.” Again, he set the bouquet back in the display. After grabbing a few more and repeating the process, he finally picked up a cluster of bright red flowers. “Red tulips represent both love and passion.” He muttered to himself. “Perfect.”

←→

Meanwhile, Kurt was starting to become slightly confused— it really didn’t take that long to buy a gallon of milk. Sighing, he checked the time on his phone for the eighth time when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

“I’m back.” Blaine smiled. “And look!” He held the bouquet of red flowers in front of Kurt.”

“Wait.” He paused. “Are those for me?”

“Who else would they be for?” His boyfriend winked.

Kurt laughed. “Blaine, I love them.” With sincerity in his eyes, he gently grabbed the bouquet from the other boy’s hands, brushing his fingertips along the sweet petals. “That was very thoughtful, thank you.” He said softly.

Blaine smiled back at his boyfriend. “They represent love and passion.”

“Perfect.” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hand into his own.

**_Vogue.com Office Building, 2012_ **

Kurt felt like he had been punched in the gut as he slowly made his way into his office. Amongst the various papers, pencils, and other miscellaneous items lay a bouquet of fresh flowers. Sitting down gingerly, he stared at the red and yellow tulips, frozen. His mind raced back to that day in the local Lima grocery store. A time when the bright petals of the flowers had made him smile. But that time was gone. 

His eyes glazed over to the small piece of paper placed neatly next to the gift. Kurt read the words scrawled on it, rolling his eyes, slightly. The familiar handwriting and cheap apology meant nothing to him.

But that was the small problem with the flowers. The words on the card? They didn’t matter, they wouldn’t make a difference. But the flowers were making Kurt want to cave and call Blaine. 

So, he ended up throwing the piece of paper away and bringing the flowers home. Having transferred them into a vase, Kurt made his way into his bedroom and set them gently on his nightstand. Everyday before he went to bed, Kurt would simply stare at the flowers and cry. He just couldn’t get rid of them because that would mean that it was really over.

And Kurt wasn’t ready for that yet. 

←→

It was a cold Wednesday morning and Kurt was on his way to work, walking along the streets of Manhattan. About a week had passed since he had received the flowers from Blaine.

Their petals had begun to dry out and fall, and the once-sweet scent was beginning to become stale. Continuing along the avenue, Kurt’s eyes flitted between his surroundings: the different people in the city, the taxis, and the buildings. Suddenly, a certain store caught his eye: A flower shop.

Kurt stopped in his tracks, staring through the window. He still had a few minutes before he needed to be at the office, and temptation overcame him in an instant.

←→

Blaine was startled awake by a knock at his front door. He sat up groggily from where he had been sleeping one the couch, forcing himself to climb off the sofa and answer the person waiting outside. The sounds of the TV from the living room followed Blaine as he walked through the hall and to the door. But when he opened it, he wasn’t greeted with a person. He looked down at the porch, and resting on the doormat was a vase filled with flowers. 

Blaine knelt down and grabbed the bouquet. Taped to the front of the vase was a small note. He opened the piece of paper, reading the words quickly:  _ Zinnias and a tea rose. They represent remembrance. _

Blaine could feel his heart racing. The flowers had been one last hope. Kurt hadn’t responded to any of his messages or listened to anything he had to say before he left New York City. For once, Blaine didn’t care about the meaning. Maybe the flowers meant there was still a chance. Maybe underneath all of his hurt, a part of Kurt still loved him. It would just take some time.

**The Loft, 2013**

Kurt felt exhausted. After NYADA’s rigorous classes and finding out that Blaine was lying about the showcase, all he wanted to do as he walked into the loft was collapse on the couch and sleep. Reaching the sliding door, Kurt stuck his key in the lock, turning it and walking in. 

He slipped off his shoes and set down his messenger bag. As he walked through the front of the loft, something caught his eyes. On the kitchen table sat a single flower with a small note, its petals illuminated underneath the lamp light. Kurt slowly walked over to the plant, touching it. He didn’t know how much of this he could take. He was drained and confused, and now this stupid flower shows up to mess with his head even more. 

He grabbed the daisy and the note roughly, stalked over to the couch, and what was meant to be a huff of frustration turned into cries. He put his head in his hands, willing his thoughts to just go away. Kurt just wanted someone to love him, and now he didn’t even know if the one person that was supposed to even felt that way anymore. Had Blaine just forgotten everything they’d talked about? Memories of endless conversation ending with desperate hugs and occasionally even tears filled Kurt’s mind. Rubbing harshly at his cheeks, Kurt opened up the small note. “He loves you, he loves you not.” It read. 

_ What the hell is that supposed to mean, Kurt thought.  _

_ Oh. _

Kurt ripped off one of the petals. “He loves me.” He whispered. “He loves me not.” He said after a second one was ripped. He continued to tear the petals until the last one carried the message that Blaine loved him. 

**_New York City, 2028_ **

“Hey, Sara! How was school?”

“Good. We made Valentines!”

“That’s amazing!” Kurt said from the driver’s seat of the car. “What do you say we make a quick detour before we go home?”

“Are we getting ice cream?” She said perking up.

“You know, I bet we could fit that in after our first stop.” A cheer was heard from behind Kurt and the two Anderson-Hummel's took off.

←→

“Daddy! We’re home! And we have FLOWERS!”

Blaine appeared from behind the front door with a smile. “Really?”

“Yeah! Daddy said that you both love flowers, and that he was going to surprise you with them!”

Kurt walked into the family’s house. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” He said, kissing Blaine.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“These are for you.”

Blaine’s smile grew. “Thank you, Kurt.”

“Violets, daisies, and irises. They represent devotion, hope, and trust.”

“They’re beautiful.”

“I think they’re beautiful, Daddy!”

“Do you now?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well how about you have one then?”

“Really?” 

“How about this nice violet?” Blaine carefully plucked one of the purple flowers from the bouquet, knelt down, and handed it to his daughter.

“Thank you, Daddy!”

**_Cemetery, 2031_ **

Blaine sighed as he softly set a hand on the gravestone in front of him, the other holding Sara’s. The two sat there for a while, simply letting the former be with his love and the latter be with her father. 

Finally, Blaine began to speak: “We brought you some flowers.” He paused, smiling slightly. “I know our relationship wasn’t always steady, but two things were always constant: the flowers and my love for you.” He let out a small laugh. “Although, I don’t know why I thought that a simple bouquet would have made up for cheating on you. Well, I suppose I didn’t really think that. I guess it was just my way of trying to show you how much I cared.”

He picked up a flower. “This is a pink carnation. It’s supposed to represent how I can never forget you.” He gently laid the singular plant in front of the heavy stone. 

Sara picked her head up from where it had been resting on her father’s shoulder and slowly crawled closer to the gravestone, placing a red flower next to the pink one. “Hi, Daddy.” She said softly. “This is a red chrysanthemum. Daddy says that it means ‘I love you’.” Tears began to roll down her face, descending from the blue eyes that were uncannily like Kurt’s. “I love you so much, Daddy. And I-I miss you so-s-s- much.” her little arms reached out as if for a hug, before putting them down.

“I love you, Daddy.” She whispered softly. The little girl picked her arms back up and wrapped around Blaine. Eventually, she laid herself on the ground, her head resting on Blaine’s leg as she cried herself to sleep. 

Blaine picked up another flower. “This one is an edelweiss. It represents courage.” The white flower was placed next to the other two with a final stroke of the petals. “I got one for myself, too. I’m going to need as much courage as I can get.”

“This is just a simple lily, but it represents beauty. Everything about you was beautiful to me, kurt. Everything about you still  _ is  _ beautiful to me.” The lily was released from his right hand. He picked up one final flower. “This last one is a heliotrope. It represents eternal love. I’m not letting you go. No matter what.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
